The purpose of the Vector Production Core (Core B) is to develop and provide gene transfer reagents to members of the Program efficiently and in a cost-effective manner. The research-grade vector production laboratory has been well established and centralized core component of the UCSD Gene Therapy Program and has demonstrated the benefit of such a core facility to the current program project as well as UCSD and other investigators through many venues. The core laboratory has great expertise in the development and efficient preparation of a variety of high quality research-grade gene transfer vectors, including: adenovirus, adeno-associated virus (AAV), lentivirus, retrovirus (ecotropic, amphotropic, and VSV-G pseudotyped), herpes simplex virus, VSV-G virosomes and plasmids. Technological innovation is also an important function of the Core laboratory and it has recently made significant innovations to AAV and HIVl-based lentivirus vectors, including development of multiple serotypes of AAV vectors, double-strand DNA genome AAV vectors, tetracycline-inducible vectors, and vectors for siRNA. Core B has incorporated such new vectors into the service function and has provided over 30 different viral vectors to facilitate efficient gene transfer/expression studies in the research units of the current Program. Our Vector Production Core will continue technological innovation and will provide high quality gene transfer vectors and all necessary support for gene transfer/expression to Program scientists. The vectors and related services described by the Program investigators will be provided without fee.